


Love at first glare

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, first time writing wonhui, gyhuhao, i really don't know what i am doing, kinda vague, more lines lol, slight gyuhao, wonhui drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Due to Junhui’s bad eyesight and his refusal to wear glasses Wonwoo thought that Junhui hates him because he keeps on glaring at him





	Love at first glare

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat* messy wonhui drabble
> 
> 'There are many ships in the sea but wonhui is my sea'
> 
> unbeta-ed

Wonwoo is pretty sure he has not done anything nasty to this certain Chinese exchange student, he is also sure that the Chinese student doesn’t even know his name but here is one thing he is unsure, the reason of his unwanted glares towards his direction. He would not bother if it happened once, he could pass it off as a coincidence or a trivial misunderstanding but it became clear to him that those glares are intended for him.

One time during their free time he asked his best friend Minghao about the other Chinese, “oh you mean Wen Junhui?” he asked  
“As far as I know he is the sweetest person alive, I don’t know what you mean, maybe you’re mistaking him from another person?” No, he is pretty sure that it was him, Wen Junhui whatever his name is. Those pretty brown eyes and well-pointed nose and plump lips cannot be mistaken to be another person, not that he was observing him diligently despite of receiving those glares in return he is just good at describing a person, yes that’s it. He voiced his concerns to his friend however Minghao dismissed it in return “Maybe you are the one who needs glasses bro, are you really sure it was him?” there were times he wanted to question why Minghao is his best friend.

When lunch time ended and saw Mingyu nearby he is pretty sure that their discussion already ended.

Wen Junhui is the least person he’d expect to see in his Literature class, like really the least. He was sitting at the back playing with his phone, however his phone is way too close to his face like 3 inches apart and since the chair besides him is the only vacant available he has no choice but to sit beside him, he is getting used to with his glares anyway.

Once Junhui felt another presence of a human, he looked toward his right and tried to squish his eyes, Mingyu had told him numerous times that he needed glasses since he has been tripping himself and been breaking things like a tornado but he refused, saying that his eye-sight is fine, well Mingyu is right. He cannot fully see the person sitting beside him no matter how much he squishes his eyes, all he can see is a blurry figure of a man and that he has a pretty nose.

“Excuse me” and a deep voice to add, he thought.

“Yes?” 

“Why you keep on glaring at me? Did I do something offending” Right, since he is practically blind and stupid for refusing to wear glasses he is causing inconvenience to other people. He immediately stands and bows his head “I am sorry!” 

Wonwoo is pretty sure that this is the last thing he’ll hear from this man, he cannot take those glares any longer so he gathered his guts and asked him the reason however he was shocked to see him immediately standing and bowing to him which also caused some of their classmates to wonder.

He tries to break the awkward situation “Please sit down”

The beautiful man immediately did yet still glaring at him, this time Wonwoo noticed how pretty those brown eyes upfront and his nose and his lips so full and pink

“I have a bad eye sight”

That comment breaks him from his imagination “uh what?”

“Bad eye sight, Mingyu’s been telling me to get my prescription glasses but I’ve been refusing to get one”

“How can you survive lessons if you can’t jot down notes?”

“Oh! I record the lesson, I am an audio-learner, and I picked up things faster if I am listening rather than reading”

“Oh”

“So”

“I thought you hated me”

“I am really sorry!”

X

A week after as he was about to grab a sandwich he saw Mingyu talking animatedly with someone wearing a black framed glasses and nodding to whatever shit Mingyu is saying seconds later he realized that it was Junhui wearing a glorious glasses and a hoody, he looks at him then patted Mingyu’s hand then pointed at him, Mingyu looking back and recognizing him called him to seat in their table.

“Wonwoo, this is Junhui, Junhui this is Wonwoo the person you’ve been glaring”

“Oh it was you?!!” flustered he immediately apologized and Wonwoo assured him it was alright (though not at the beginning”)

 

During their Lit class Junhui made a comment that made him blush furiously “I’m lucky to have a handsome seatmate! And super-duper lucky that I am wearing my glasses today”  
Junhui is indeed bad for his heart.

 

X

 

“You’ve been neglecting me Jeon Wonwoo” Minghao commented, they are currently in the library doing some homework, he was supposed to do it with Junhui but he was immediately pulled by his friend, talking about bad timing.

“You have Mingyu”

“Junhui has been neglecting him too”

“then you can be each other’s support during rough times”

“My my, my baby Wonwoo is all grown-up, ditching his best friend for some sexy time”

“I’m a year older mind you” he warned

“So is Junhui”

“Shut up Xu Minghao”

X

“Look at our babies all grown-up” Mingyu jokes, him and Minghao has been observing the two from afar without knowledge of their subjects of course because nothing is scarier than a mad Junhui. They were both bored so they decided to follow their friends and make a progress report, if that is even legal.

“Wonwoo used to be so scared of Junhui now look at him acting big”

“Wow Junhui acting all shy, this is so new”

“Oh my god Kim Mingyu”

“What?”

“They are kissing!”

“so what? We do that all the time”

“Shut up!”

 

Junhui and Wonwoo can hear their friends talking but none of them cared at all, Junhui winked at the other man and Wonwoo gathered him to his arms once more, pleasing their audience.

“Let’s go Minghao I can’t take this any longer!”


End file.
